Sleeping Beauty: Hetalia Version
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: My take on the classic "Sleeping Beauty" but with Hetalia characters instead.
1. chapter 1

**I am so bored and I have been trying to think of an idea to write about for days which was annoying. I finally thought of doing my version of a Disney classic with the characters of Hetalia. Going to be a GerIta Shiip for this story. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, a prince named Feliciano Vargas was born to the King and Queen of the land. Everyone was overjoyed for this momebtous occasion that they had a banquet in the prince's honor. Usually the prince's brother Romano wouldn't care about anything but knowing he was an older brother mad him smile. **_(Which he rarely does by the way.)_**

Anyway, the three fairies came to the celebration to give Feliciano their gifts. The first fairy's name was Spain who seemed excited to be there. "You are so cute and adorable! ...But not as cute as your brother." He blushed and looked at Romano from across the room and waved. Romano just blushed back and hid his face from view. "Sigh. He'll come around eventually. So my dear prince, my gift to you is the love of Italian foods. Mainly pasta." A sparkle of red dust shimmered over the prince's head as he squealed in delight. The Second fairy was much more extravagant. His name was France and he wanted everyone to adore him. "Oh mon ami, you are so handsome, but it's not enough for me. So I shall give you the gift of Hotness, so everyone will fall for you at a glance." With these words, golden sparkles covered Prince Feliciano from head to toe tickling his feet. The last fairy to go was a guy named America. He doesn't hang out with the other faieies much but he's trying to become the hero out of the three of them. Before he could open his mouth to give his gift, a cloud of smoke appeared and the Evil Sorcerer Britain appeared. "Ah. Such a lovely party you have here. WHICH I WASN'T INVITED TO!" _( **His cooking is so bad that the kingdom was afraid that his food would cause everyone to flee the Kingdom forever so they left him out of the guest list.)**_ "Get away from my baby!" The Queen Hungary shouted. "You better do it or she'll whack you with her frying pan." King Austria agreed sternly. Britain just laughed insanely at them and spoke. "That little thing can't hurt me, but I can hurt you." He walked over to the crib and scoffed at the young prince. "I shall give a gift as well since I'm here. On his 18th birthday, he will eat his favorite food and die." "NOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted in unison. Britain disappeared in thin air before anyone could stop him. America quickly ran to the child and cast a spell immediately. "I can't undo this even though I'm an epic hero who can save the world, but I can alter it a bit. Instead of death, he will fall asleep until he is awoken by a kiss of his true love." It was better than nothing so the King and Queen sent Feliciano to live with the fairies until he becomes 18 to be married connecting the two kingdoms together. The fairies disguised themselves as humans so he would never find out about who he is. And thus started the raising of the young prince's life.

The years flew by as the prince has grown into a fine young man. The fairies changed his name to Italy so no one would discover his identity. As to be expected, this particular prince loves to sleep whenever he can so it is not surprising when you find him asleep at any time. "Ve~." Italy was asleep dreaming about his favorite food: Pasta. "Ah... pasta. your marinara is so yummy!" Spain came in the room and just stared at him. "He is growing so fast. Soon we'll have to take him back to the castle to get married. Hm... His birthday is coming up so I better throw a party for him! Gotta get him out of the cottage first." Spain approached the sleeping prince and shook him awake. "Get up! I need you to go find some tomatoes for dinner tonight. So get moving!" A startled prince woke in confusion and blinked slowly. "Oh Spain! I had a weird dream last night. It made no sense why I was chasing pasta but who cares?" "Go get some tomatoes for dinner Italy. And make sure you get a lot of them." So he got kicked out and went to find some food.

Spain burst into the Kitchen and explained his plan to France and America. "Dude! I can totally make a radical outfit for Italy. Leave that to me." Said America happily. France bragged at everyone about his cooking skills. " Honhonhon! This will be the biggest birthday cake I've ever made in my life! Twelve layers of Marble cake with blueberry icing. I can get this done so don't worry about me finishing this alone mon ami." Spain watched everyone work trying to figure out what he can do to help contribute to the party. "I got it! I will make the house spotless!" He put on an apron and grabbed a feather duster and cleaned the entire house from top to bottom. For the next few hours, everyone was occupied to throw Prince Feliciano the best birthday party ever.

Italy was singing in the woods searching for something edible to eat for dinner. "Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu boku Hetalia." "I love that song." A man came out of the woods and smiled at Italy. He was tall and buff wearing a military uniform with blonde hair and blue eyes that shined against the sun. "W-who are you?" said the scared Italy as the stranger approached him. "My name is Germany. I was walking by when I heard you singing so I came to figure out who it was and here I am." Italy just stared at him in awe. Just seeing him made his heart beat so fast that he thought it would explode at any minute. Before he could respond, the sun was setting and he realized he had to get back to the cottage immediately. "I-I'm sorry Germany, but I need to get back home. My family will be worried if I don't." Germany showed no emotion though deep down he was really upset that he had to leave. "Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Italy screamed while running back. "Go to the cottage in the woods! That's where you'll find me." A moment later, he disappeared into the woods.

"Spain, France, America, I'm back!" Italy skipped into the house with glee. "Ve? Where is everybody?" The lights flicked on revealing the cake and decorations throughout the house. "Surprise! Happy birthday Italy!" shouted all three of them in unison. "Oh thank you everyone! This is wonderful! I can't wait for Germany to see this!" The three fairies looked at each other in confusion. "Italy darling, who is this "Germany" you speak of?" spoke France in a stern but alluring tone. Italy smiled thinking about his crush. "I met him in the woods today while finding tomatoes. He heard my singing and followed it straight to me. He's coming over for dinner if that's alright." Spain gasped in horror at the news. He thought for a moment then spoke. "Italy... You can't see him ever again." "Why Spain? He isn't going to hurt me." Italy tried his hardest to concince them to let him come but it failed. "Dude... You are a prince and tonight we shall return you to your parents. You will be married to the child of the neighboring kingdom so we can prevent a future war from happening." America explained everything to Italy before he could react. "I... This can't be. I am the prince and I never met my real parents because of a curse!?! I just want Germany! Germany!" He stomped up to his room bawling his eyes out along the way. "Well, no need to stay in this form anymore. Time to become fabulous again!" France and the other fairies changed back into their normal selves and took Feliciano back to the castle.

Germany found the cottage and knocked on the door. "Italy? I'm here. Can I come in now?" A voice similar to Italy's called out to him. "The door's unlocked. Come on in." He loved the sound of his voice. But he noticed that this voice was lower than normal. He approached inside with caution and before he knew it, he was captured. "Who are you? You're not who I'm looking for. " The Evil Sorcerer Britain looked down at his prisioner menacingly. "Germany. I'm Germany. What have you done with Italy?" Britain gazed at him with no emotion in his eyes. "Nothing. Not yet anyway. Hm... You could be very valuable to me. Henchmen, take him with us. He'll be crucial to carry out our plan."

Prince Feliciano was taken to his room to wait until morning for the curse to break. He cried and wept for Germany to come but he never did. He cried until he couldn't cry no more causing fatigue and gently putting him to sleep. "Ve~." Britain knew he could lose if he didn't do something quick so he disguised himself as the prince's brother Romano and entered the room. "Brother, get up! I brought you something so you better eat or I'll punch you." Slowly, Feliciano opened his eyes saw a figure and something else in its hands. "PASTA!!!" The prince gobbled it up and felt nauseated. "I don't feel so good.. I need to take a nap. Ve~..." He fell on the ground with a thud and. his arms were stretched out as if he was about to be hugged. "HA! I have finally won! Now I shall go home and celebrate with tea and scones. Farewell baka." He poofed away and the fairies came in the room to find the prince on the floor. Spain was crying uncontrollably kneeling over Italy. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! We are too late he's already dead!" America facepalmed himself and shaked his head. "I changed it to sleeping remember?" All you can hear in the room was a small snore throughout the room. "Ve~ ." Spain jumped in the air and danced around. "HALLELUJAH! HE'S NOT DEAD!!!" Looking around the room, they knew the king and queen would be devastated to find out what happened to their son so they thought of a plan. "They will get wrinkles on their face if they don't rest making them look ugly. I can't have that happen to them or me! Let's make them sleep as well so they don't find out what happened." Spain and America looked at each other with doubt. "I know this sounds silly but let's do it." said America with authority. So, the three of them cast a spell putting everyone to sleep. America just paced around the room thinking of who Italy might love while Spain was admiring the sleeping Romano. All of a sudden Italy spoke in his sleep. "Ve~ Germany... Come back..." He rolled over and curled up tighter under the blankets of his bed. "That's it! Dudes, we need to find Germany."

 **I couldn't fit more on here so I have to make another chapter for this instead of a One-Shot like I planned. Please write a review and give me ideas for what you want to see me write in the future. Thank you!**


	2. new account

**_I decided to make an account on wattpad. I will no longer use this account for I prefer what there is on wattpad. I will continue my Hetalia story on there as well. My account for Wattpad if you still wish to follow me is HetaliaLover12004._** ** _Thank you for your understanding._**


	3. Ending

So... this is the second chapter for my story. Please review and enjoy.

Britain was taking a nap to restore his power when the three fairies found Germany in the dungeon of Britain's lair. Germany was trying not to scream in happiness. "Oh thank goodness you're here! The scones are always burnt and everytime he makes me eat his food, I feel like I'm about to die!" America understood what Germany meant since he tried his food before and ended up in the hospital. "Don't worry dude! We'll bust you out and take you to your crush so you guys can be together forever!" Everyone just stared at America in shock that he would just blurt something out like that. Germany had no idea what was going on whatsoever. "Who are you talking about? I don't any girl!" "Not a girl, but a boy." said all three of the fairies in unison. Germany blushed a bright red knowing that his secret was found out. He wanted to like girls bit he couldn't help it when he saw Italy in the forest that day. The sight of Italy has sealed Germany's fate forever. "Alright, alright. I admit it. ...I like Italy." All of the fairies screeched like fangirls to the news. "Your Italy is Prince Veneziano of the nearby kingdom. He is under a curse and only you can break it Germany." "Italy is a prince?!? How is that possible?" America shrugged his shoulders and broke the handcuffs off of Germany. "Come on dudes. Let's get out of here."

They tried their best to sneak out but the smoke detector went off from Britain's Pie in the oven for too long. (Not surprised Britain. I expected this from you honestly.) Britain awoke and saw that the prisoner was escaping so he teleported in front of them and yelled in anger. "What do you think you're doing? I need you to stay here so you can't break the curse!" Germany looked up and spoke strongly. "I need to see Italy again! Without him... I feel empty inside." A

All three of the fairies tried so hard to hold back their fangirl screams as much as they could. They failed though and everyone couldn't hear for a few minutes. Britain couldn't take it anymore and transformed into a gigantic ferocious green bunny. Sure, you'd usually be terrified by this but he looks hilarious by being a bunny instead of something scarier like a dragon or something. "I want to show them just how powerful I am sonce they nave invited me to that party years ago! Now they will pay for forgetting to put me on the guest list!" screeches the green bunny. He pulled out a crisp burnt carrot which was sharpened at the end and launched it toward Germany. Quickly, France created a shield for him out of a rose which deflected the deadly carrot. Britain kicked them down with his huge feet catching them off guard. Spain came to the rescue and gave Germany a enchanted sword the color of a tomato to strike Britain with while America cheered on the sidelines. With one mighty throw, he launched the sword straight into the green bunny's heart and he vanished into green smoke never to be seen again. "Oh my gosh. Dudes, we did it! Let's get out of here before something else comes to get us." America stated with superiority.

All of them ran out of Britain's lair and straight to the castle. Germany ran as fast as he could to see his Italy. At the top of the tower, there lays the sleeping prince on the bed snoring softly.

Germany gazed at Veneziano savoring the moment. He leaned in slowly and kissed him passionately refusing to come up for air. The prince's eyes fluttered open as he felt warms lips touch his own. "Yawn... Germany? Is it really you?" Germany embraced Veneziano tightly and the two of them got married. Spain proposed to Romano as well and it was a double wedding. And they all lived happily ever after. THE END.


End file.
